The invention is directed to a power train for the transmission of power from a driving member to a driven member with a variable ratio, particularly from something approaching infinity : 1 to substantially 1:1.
The invention is especially applicable to power transmissions requiring very high starting torque and/or high starting ratios i.e. very slow starting movement.
In many cases it is desirable to provide infinitely variable speed ratios without the use of belts, variable pitch pullies, etc., and particularly where speed and torque, etc., are to be automatically controlled.